One In A Million
by ClassicElfRyoko
Summary: Sakura is a dangerous bike rider.She makes her money from race bets and usual routines.Her hard image has given her the name Sextrace...Pure as Heaven this girl won't give into anyone, not untill...(read inside for more)
1. Hot Like Fire

A/N : hehe, I wanted to try something new for a ccs story so here it is.. please enjoy  
  
..+{Summary}+..  
Sakura is dirrty ass bike rider. Living in the streets has been very hard for her. She makes  
her money from race bets and the usual routine of killing the unwanted. Her hard image has  
given her the name Sextrace. Pure as heaven, this girl won't give into anyone, not untill a  
certain punk enters her racing world and takes over everything she's worked so hard for.  
Attention..Fame...are just a few to name...but what else is going on that Sakura won't do  
to destory or have?  
  
..+{One in A Million}+..  
ch. 1  
Hot Like Fire  
  
It was a summers day in Sunnydale, California... The wheather was to die for,and the rider...  
  
Sakura took her helmet off, as her hazelnut hair flowed into the wind watching the waves run in and  
out of the sea.  
  
"It's burning out here." she said as she unzipped her black suited outfit down to her cleavage. Sakura  
sat on her baby, also known as thunder. The one bike she used to race, and the one bike that she only  
trusted.  
  
Sakura shook her head back, then slammed her heal hard onto the bike's pedals and she was off.  
  
Sakura looked so content as she was driving, it almost looked like the devil had consumed her. For  
her eyes looked deeper into you then anyones, especially in riding.  
  
Thunder zoomed down the highway, passing the red lights, and honking horns behind her. "pft, I won't  
be there in time if this keeps up." She said as she cranked the bikes speed up another notch. Having  
it create a huge dust storm and tire marks behind her. "much better!" Sakura said as she made a slight  
smirk.  
  
Sakura was the risk taker for you. Always using it one way or another, to get out or in when she needed  
or none the less wanted to. "Fuck this!" Sakura finally shouted, then Rammed her bike up on a car, using  
it as a ledge. While it sent her bike flying 50yards(not really sure) into the air.  
  
Sakura made an evil laugh, as if she had just destoryed the most valuable thing in the world. "Go baby  
Go!!!" Sakura screamed, then hurriedly turned a corner and skidded into an open lot. "heh, I'll do  
better tomorrow." She said proudly then went into the building across the street.  
  
"Is that you, Sextrace?" yelled a Male voice, who appeared to be in a junky living room with some other   
guys. "Who else, Roy!?"Sakura replied, then shrugged as she looked at all the guys, beefing it out in the  
room. "I can't believe your partying again!" Sakura yelled then threw her hands up into the air, and went  
into the kitchen.  
  
Sakura bent over and reached into the fridge for a Red wine bottle."Well, look who's back?" said a very  
annoying voice, beside her. "What the fuck do you want, Eriol?" Sakura asked, then smirked and stepped  
away from him. "You know what I want?" Eriol said as he lifted his right eyebrow and gave her the same  
smirk. "Look, she's interested ok, now back off!" Sakura yelled as she leaned against the wall and folded  
her legs infront of her. "Is that all she said!? Nothing more!?" Eriol asked, as he couldn't help but  
believe that was all. "Uh.. yea"She said, then rolled her eyes, and looked at him, waiting for him to  
blow a fuse again. Sakura was laughing so hard right now, as she stared at him with an emotionless face.  
  
"grr!! Look Kinimoto -" "No you listen, Eriol! If you don't stay fixing my bike, I won't hook you up  
with that girl your fucking dieing so bad for.Got it, good, ok!?" Sakura said then shook her head, as  
and evil smile appeared on her face. "Now just a, You can't just!" Eriol started to say, but was so angry  
he kept cutting himself off and finally left the room." Sakura finally let out her hard laugh inside  
as she kept thinking of that face that he made all the time.  
  
Sakura finished her wine, and decided it was time that she left her little visit. "Roy! lock up for me  
will yah, I'm not coming back tonight!" Sakura shouted, then waited till she heard a bottle hit the wall,  
which ment yes and she left. Sakura got out of the rest of her suit, and threw it into a bush. All she had  
on now was, a pair of jeans, a tanktop/bra, and long thin jacket thing, that hung to her knees.  
  
She hopped onto thunder, and cranked the gas up a few times, and went onto the main road. "Money Time!"  
Sakura sang, with an evil glint in her eyes. It wasn't far to the road, they always used to go bike  
racing on. She remembered it clearly, because of the long road, with a bridge in the middle, and concrete  
on the side.  
  
"Oo, fun, I see their all here!" Sakura said, as she was coming up to the road with a few car lights turned  
on. "They better not be racing cars, that shits no fun!" Sakura thought to herself as she reached the opening  
to the bridge. "Sextrace is here!!!" yelled a few males and females in the crowd. "Oh, what an openeing."  
Sakura said laughing in her heart.  
  
A girl with a pony tail of black long hair ran up to her and hugged her. "Meling! You tease, what's up hoe?"  
Sakura questioned, as she messed with one of her Chick riders. "heh, nothing much really. The guys are  
being a bunch of chicken ass's" Meling said then smirked as she turned to look at them. "Well.., heh, Let's  
change that." Sakura said leaving that sly grin on her face as Meling hopped on and they rode onto the  
other side with the crowd of people.  
  
(yes, Meling is bisexual in this, If you hate that well to fucking bad read, something else why don't cha.)  
  
Meling got off and ran over to her girlfriend Raven. Raven was a tall young girl around the age of 18 with  
blue/green eyes, and black short hair with dark pink streaks. She wore a black chocker with spikes around  
her neck, and black suite with white stripes on it. Raven took her into a sweet kiss and called her a deadly  
treat. Which made Meling laugh and slap her but, while Raven grabbed her and they tackled to the ground.  
"Glad she's happy." Sakura said glumly as she yawned and sretched on her bike.  
  
Sakura was bored as hell, as she sat on thunder, waiting for one brave soul to challenge her. "Geez, you guys  
suck, what the fuck happened to all the fun in this place?" Sakura sighed, and rested her head on her handle  
bars untill she noticed that a new rider had come in. Sakura looked up quickly listening to the few whispers  
and such, and nearly choked when she heard what they had to say. "No!? ..This can't be, I..I have to race him  
for myself" Sakura said clutching her diamond chain into her hands. "I'll make sure you don't win, Just you  
wait! I'll make you bow down to me!!" Sakura said with an extremely rough look on her face and eyes that killed.  
  
A/N: hmm..I don't think this is a cliffy? haha, well if it is, muchly sorry. emm, I think some of you might  
enjoy this, although I dunno it seems blah oh well, anyways I hoped you liked it, chapters will be coming  
quickly on the count of this is based of a cd, and well It's only taking me around 2 hours to write this stuff  
up.. Lemons will be ahead and they might take longer though. But anyways please R&R Thanks again. *big hug*  
  
ps: sorry for the shortness . 


	2. One In A Million

A/N : Wee ^.^ omg, I didn't know yall liked it, thank you sooo much!!! And here is the chappy just for yall being so nice. Just so you guys know, ..Sakura is like a leader to all these bikers and such.  
  
..+{Summary}+..  
Sakura is dirrty bike rider. Living in the streets has been very hard for her. She makes her money from race bets and the usual routine of killing the unwanted. Her hard image has given her the name Sextrace. Pure as heaven, this girl won't give into anyone, not until a certain punk enters her racing world and takes over everything she's worked so hard for. Attention..Fame...are just a few to name...but what else is going on that Sakura won't do to destroy or have?  
  
..+{One in A Million}+..  
ch. 2  
One In A Million  
  
I took a deep breath, and then calmly exhaled.  
  
"What's going on here!?" Sakura yelled, as she got off her bike and walked to the crowd.  
  
The people watching nearly ran out of the way, forming a line that lead to the mysterious biker. Sakura nearly choked at the sight of him.  
  
He had a Dark Green Bandana on but I could still make him out. He had Chestnut Brown Hair with black tips, Hazel brown eyes, and a firm body. He had 2 holes in his left ear, and a cross necklace, with rose thorns surrounding it, on his neck. He was also wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, and white muscle shirt.  
  
And of all the nerve Eriol was standing next to him wearing those annoying round glasses.  
  
"You're disturbing my turf!" Sakura spat as she looked at him. "And Eriol just what, do you think your doing?" She questioned looking at the both of them, with uncertainty especially this other person.  
  
"My dear...this is my new.. How shall I say this, my new partner."Eriol said as he smirked at me with those gigantically, evil looking eyes. "Is that so!?" Sakura questioned as she looked at the racer up and down.  
  
"What's your name?" Sakura asked, with hesitation. "Don't worry about that, it's none of your business." he said a bit annoyed with her. "Ah haha, my dear  
  
Sakura, this is Syaoran Li, but YOU will refer to him as Snake."Eriol said calmly leaving that same smile on his face.  
  
"I will do no such thing, and in order for you too kick me out of this goddamn place, he'll have to race me to the death." Sakura replied, and then shuddered at the look Syaoran gave her.  
  
It wasn't a look of, you'll pay, or I'll win this. It was a look of an erotic smile with icy pierced eyes.  
  
"Sakura, kick his ass!" yelled Meling and Raven, as they came up and stood right beside her. One girl on each side and each girl with a power to seduce.  
  
"No shit!" She said, and then walked up to him, and they shook for the duel.  
  
Eriol's grinned slyed down and he whispered something to his partner, before he went to race. "Sakura glanced at them, when she noticed it, but shrugged it off and walked away.  
  
..+{..}+....+{..}+....+{..}+....+{..}+....+{..}+....+{..}+....+{..}+....+{.. }+....+{..}+..  
  
Sakura stopped in her tracks and let her jacket slide off her shoulders and down her back, revealing her slim, lean body.  
  
She heard a few howls and whistles from the crowd and she put on a big smile, turned around, then back and did a models walk to her bike.  
  
"Your Riding that!?" Snake questioned, as he looked at her with amusement. "You got a problem with it big shot?" Sakura spat as she roughly hopped onto thunder, and grasped her hands on the metal bars.  
  
"heh, whatever." Snake said as he brushed a shoulder past her, and sat on the bike next to her.  
  
"Is that a top model?" Sakura said to herself.  
  
Meling and Raven stood in front of each rider with a black and white checkered flag. "3 Minutes and counting" Meling yelled.  
  
Sakura turned to look at him, with those icy pierced eyes. Except his were on fire now, she could feel the intensity in him rising.  
  
"Damnit, he's good. I can feel it in him." Sakura cursed to herself again, then mumbled an "asshole" as she leaned forward, her breasts barely touching the back end of handle bars.  
  
"2 Minutes..and counting" Raven yelled, then nodded at me to watch for her.  
  
I couldn't help but feel a bit turned on by at this moment. But this was really going to be good. "I'd stop this right now if I were you. Last warning! "Snake said, still looking ahead.  
  
I turned to him and smirked. "YOU, just watch your ass ok." I nearly yelled, I wasn't going to lose something like this. Especially not over this fucking tart.  
  
"And 1.." Meling yelled, as she turned to Raven and they waved the flag and ran.  
  
I quickly pumped my gas, and blew a pile of smoke behind me as I zoomed off. I turned my head and noticed he was gaining on me and trying to cut me off.  
  
I was nearly sliding to the floor, as I turned on a sleek corner, having my hair fly everywhere. And then I heard it, "gotcha" Snake yelled as he fumed his motorcycle right past me.  
  
"You bitch!" I screamed, then rammed my foot so hard on the petal I think I broke it. I was slamming against the wind, and breathing extremely hard just to catch up to him.  
  
I could feel so much heat behind me, I finally turned and saw that I was going so fast, My tires lit a bit of fire of it's own and struck the ground.  
  
I was speeding up at the rate I wanted now, and I was grinding my teeth just to get my hands on him.  
  
"I will admit he's really hawt..-crap back to the race damnit" I said to myself again. I noticed a slight light of blush on my face, and quickly shook my head as I caught up behind him.  
  
I leaned in on my bike, and snatched that crummy bandana off his head, as he went flinging back for his reflex I suppose.  
  
We were neck and neck now, and I couldn't stand the tension, but at the same time I loved feeling the thrill of it. The wind was smashing into my face, and it spreading that cool breeze over my whole body.  
  
Snake quickly took an advantage, and rammed his bike on my side, nearly catching my leg. And I rammed back full force, nearly knocking him over. "heh,  
  
what's wrong pretty boy, can't handle the heat?" I yelled and zoomed off while he caught his balance.  
  
"Just a little more and the finish line." Sakura yelled as she looked at the people aligning the way at the end. I was riding pretty swift by now, until I heard that  
  
outrageous motor mouth again. This time I didn't bother turning I just kept my pace and tried to speed up.  
  
I don't know where he got that extra strength or power from but, he gushed right past me and left me purely dazed as I saw him reaching the finish line.  
  
My eyes nearly popped from their sockets, and I left my mouth gaped open as my motorcycle slowed to a halt. "Why..Why can't I move?" I questioned myself, and then quickly smashed my front mirror with my fist.  
  
I felt some raindrops pound my head the next moment I looked up. my hair was dripping in front of my face and I.. I was defeated. "How...could I let this happen?" I asked myself, and then rammed my head into my bike, hoping I would cut something but I didn't.  
  
"I'm sorry girls...I've..I've.. failed you." I said softly as I managed to stand and then run. "What the hell!?" yelled Meling and Raven, as they waved the flag, and wondered where I was.  
  
..+{..}+....+{..}+....+{..}+....+{..}+....+{..}+....+{..}+....+{..}+....+{.. }+....+{..}+..  
  
"Something's wrong, This was hers!!" Meling yelled as she clutched her hands, and stood next to Raven near the road. Raven put an arm around her, but got it shoved instead.  
  
Raven sighed than, managed to tell her, Sakura will be fine, she just needs to cool off. "You don't understand!" Meling yelled as she turned quickly to look at her, and her fiery soft eyes, sprung at her. "Don't make that face, I'm sorry Meling. It's just.. Well I mean, it's only one loss." Raven said hoping, she was saying the right things, but wasn't. Meling nearly slapped her, but stopped and push the both of them into the next cab that came. "She was that one, that One in A Million." Meling whispered then stuck her head into the car.  
  
"Heh, I've been waiting for this moment." Eriol said as he clanked a beer bottle with Syaoran's and laughed. "I'd be damnded if you saw her ass back here." Eriol  
  
said again, then smirked a wild smile on his face.  
  
"She was born wild" Eriol said, as he pushed his glasses forward and plopped on a sofa. "You mean a wild card?" Syaoran asked, in an interesting tone.  
  
"Yea, ..like a horse untamed" Eriol said, then took a sip from his can. "How long has she, well been in this?" Syaoran asked, obviously interested in this girl, and the topic.  
  
"Eh, You don't wanna know." Eriol said, and flashed a hand at him and got up. "Oh.." Syaoran said then groaned from anticipation. "Who, was that girl?"  
  
Syaoran said then leaned into the couch, and day dreamed for what seemed eternity.  
  
A/N: This is the end of this, I'm sorry this is short to. But for some reason I've found that the shorter chapters grab the reader's attention and leave them hanging on the edge of their seats for more. I find this feeling very wonderful ^.^ hehe, you know I love you guys. Thank you again, for all the wonderful reviews, I didn't have time to type them up by each person, so I'll do that in the next chapter if I get a chance. ^.^ thanks and much luv.  
  
Ps: sorry for the mistakes, if there are any. I know there are. ^.^; a heheh..;p 


	3. A Girl Like You

A/N: (Sigh) Thank you so much, for everyone reviewing. Well here is the 3rd chapter, Please review and thanks again.*really appreciate it* Sorry it's so short.  
  
(Ps: I know my story isn't all that great, but please don't tell me bad things about it, that someone in real life has possibly already said directly to me...)  
  
..+{Summary}+..  
Sakura is a dirty ass bike rider. Living in the streets has been very hard for her. She makes her money from race bets and the usual routine of killing the unwanted. Her hard image has given her the name Sextrace. Pure as heaven, this girl won't give into anyone, not until a certain punk enters her racing world and takes over everything she's worked so hard for. Attention..Fame...are just a few to name...but what else is going on that Sakura won't do to destroy or have?  
  
..+{One in A Million}+..  
ch. 2  
A Girl Like You  
  
A Sunny dale mid morning flew over California quite slow... Leaving the sky in a mist, and a well... dreary day for our sunny city.  
  
Sakura was standing at the foot of a bridge, still soaked from last night's rain. She was in such a pure daze, she didn't notice when anything flew into her face or hit her in the arm or leg.  
  
"Thunder..." Sakura whispered, then looked out into the vague ocean with her arms folded around her.  
  
Suddenly a car came swerving into the sand, and blew lots of it, up into the air with the wind.  
  
"Sakura!!! Over there" yelled Melin, as she jumped out of the car and tugged Raven along with her. "What in the hell is she doing out here?" Questioned Raven  
  
"I don't know, but help me get her out of here." Melin said as soon as they reached her.  
  
Sakura turned around slowly, her eyes looking so deeply lost and out of color you really couldn't tell if it was her.  
  
"Sakura it's me, Wake Up!!" Melin Shouted, then she quickly grabbed Sakura's arms and began to shake the shit out of her.  
  
"Where is that dirty biker that I knew, where are you Sextrace?" Melin finally said then let go of her, and watched her head fall and dangle.  
  
"She's gone." Sakura managed to whisper.  
  
"Well bring her back, we need her!!" Melin and Raven, screamed trying to reassure her.  
  
"Why..? She lost.. and she isn't needed anymore" Sakura said again.  
  
"Now look at you." Raven started to say..  
  
"How in the world can you just fall into Eriol's little plans like that?" Questioned Raven "I mean you still have one thing he wants and only you can give it to him." Raven said again then winked  
  
Sakura's head popped up as soon as she heard that. "That's it!" Sakura screamed, then jumped up and gave her friends a big hug around the neck.  
  
"I love you guys." Sakura whispered, then took in a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"Where's my bike?" Sakura asked out of curiosity and with that goofy mood of hers.  
  
Raven and Melin looked at each other then slowly turned to Sakura.  
  
"Oops" They said in unison and slowly back away from her.  
  
"You FORGOT my bike!!" Sakura screamed, then started to grab them but slipped as soon as they jumped up and ran.  
  
"Looks like she's better. RUN for it!!" Melin yelled and jumped onto the car. While Raven had Run along the rest of the bridge walk way.  
  
_...-~+*+~-..__...-~+*+~-..__...-~+*+~-..__...-~+*+~-..__...-~+*+~-..__...-~+*+~-  
..Meanwhile..  
  
Eriol grumbled and flipped a page, as he turned then walked further down into his secret Library. Eriol's finger drifted along the lines of names, till he noticed a very peculiar page.  
  
Whatever it was, it had been ripped out, and was the beginning page starter for the "S" names.  
  
"What the hell!?" Eriol questioned, and then threw the book across the room. He then walked over to a small glass bookcase and searched inside for something similar to the one he just had.  
  
"Where in Clow's name is that book!!" Eriol screamed then suddenly punched the glass door on the bookcase and cursed himself.  
  
Eriol stormed out of his Library, and his house, and got in his black Porsche.  
  
"Syaoran!!" Eriol screamed as he gripped onto his car phone, and drove down the silent road.  
  
Syaoran was lying drunk on his green waterbed, when a disturbing tone caught his ears.  
  
"The fuck, does he want?" Syaoran said then reached over and grabbed his phone on the nightstand.  
  
"What do you want, now?" Syaoran said angrily  
  
"You have a new job." Eriol said, in a firm but gruff voice. "You are to find and Capture Sakura Kinimoto. If she doesn't cooperate I want you to rape her, and have her naked less, sent to me. "DO You Understand?" Eriol Questioned and eyed the car in front of him suspiciously.  
  
"Yea, blackmail her, whatever." Syaoran said then clicked over and threw the phone on the floor.  
  
"You're mine now, bitch!" Eriol said in his mind as an evil but disturbing grin appeared on his face.  
  
"I'll make sure to find out where that book is, I know you have something to do with it. They don't call you "Sextrace" for nothing." Eriol said then rammed on his car pedal and swerved around a corner.  
  
_...-~+*+~-..__...-~+*+~-..__...-~+*+~-..__...-~+*+~-..__...-~+*+~-..__...-~+*+~- Sakura reluctantly found her bike a day or 2 later, hidden in a forest not to far from where she last raced him.  
  
She found nothing alarming about it, and went on with her daily routine.  
  
But it seemed like everywhere she used to go, everything had changed. Sakura just felt so, different to everyone, even to her old crew of teammates.  
  
Sakura tried to brush it off of her mind by looking for Tomoyo and trying to find some way or another, to embarrass and humiliate Eriol.  
  
Sakura was in the middle of a stoplight when she felt icy cold eyes peering at her, and she suddenly turned quickly but saw nothing and heard no one, but white smoke rising around her.  
  
She took a deep breath, and decided against her becoming paranoid now.  
  
"Where, where, where?" Sakura kept chanting as she drove her bike down a steady path looking for the designer's house when she suddenly heard her name being yelled out. But in angelic tones.  
  
"Sakurrra!" yelled Tomoyo, who was standing on what looked like a balcony on a 2-story building. It had a nice swurvy look to it, from below. And the doors were glass, and carved with roses.  
  
The house was all brick, except for things surrounding the windows and the doors. I loved how she had a small garden area in the front, which was aligning the staircase to her front door. The whole place was such a family like feeling.  
  
I smiled and turned my bike around so I could park near the large gate. "Locked up as always" Sakura said, then laughed and got off her bike.  
  
"Ohhh!! I missed you sooooo much!!!" Tomoyo screamed, and then practically killed me from her long hug. She gave me a ton of kisses and swarmed me about not calling or visiting; of course she understood and gave me those sparkling eyes.  
  
We walked into her house, and she directed me to her living room, where a teakettle and some desserts were spread out. I couldn't resist and dug into the lovely looking pastries.  
  
Tomoyo laughed, and then told me to sit, and then we began our little conversation.  
  
"I heard.." Tomoyo began to say, then looked away from me as she poured me a cup of that herbal tea, and for her some vanilla cappuccino.  
  
"A Li something... is supposedly under private word to come after you." Tomoyo handed me the cup and folded her hands on her lap.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" I quickly asked, hating the silence that arose.  
  
"Just.. Be careful Sakura, be very careful" Tomoyo warned, then looked up and I noticed she was crying a little.  
  
"Your such a softy." I said, which made her laugh and smile again. "Don't worry to much about him, He's.. No where near my rank." I tried to say, but it came out like a little girl would say.  
  
She looked up at me, and her violet eyes glossed over with the suns rays. "I want you to have this." She said and handed me a chain, with a pink blossom on the end. In the center was a glass looking bubble and on the back of the blossom was a small key.  
  
"It's for a book." Tomoyo said in a serious tone, when she realized what I was staring at. "And that bubble, will tell you all you need to know." She said again, then took the tray up and walked into another room.  
  
I was sitting there shocked for a few minutes it seemed. And had the small chain dangling from my fingers.  
  
I finally snapped back to reality and wondered what just happened. I heard her moving restlessly around in another room and decided against going in.  
  
Before I left I couldn't help but write her a little note of thanks and for a favor.  
  
I found one of those sticky paper things near a phone, and wrote her the request while she was fumbling through her stuff. (A/n: My love=my best friend....closer then sisters :/ like that )  
  
Dear Tomoyo,  
  
Thank you, so much my love. The sweet desserts were wonderful and I couldn't help but gobble them down. : ) I have a favor to ask of you though. It's very, how can I say this... complicated. I need you to understand that if you do this, you'll have to be able to love this person forever and ever, got it? Ok well.. Of course you'll finally have kids like you've wanted. But I just need to use you to get back on this person. You actually might like him, except for that damn cockiness', but other then that he's very nice and a great guy. So if you want more on the details call my cell, all right, bye luv.  
  
~Sakura  
  
I put the note on the table we were just using and headed out the door. I had a doubt in my mind she was going to turn down the offer, but I really didn't have anyone else at this point. And she.. she really wanted something like this in her life.  
  
"Even I would love to have had a boyfriend at least once." I slammed my fist on the gates, and watched them open slowly and headed for my bike. As soon as I reached it, I found a small note sitting on the cushion. I ran up to it and pick it up.  
  
"I'm always.... Watching you. What the hell?" Sakura nearly yelled, then jumped on her bike, sped away from Tomoyo's house as fast as she could.  
  
(A/N) ok, end of this chapter, sorry it took so long. I don't really have much time to write, sense of testing. Ack!! The testing. Well this wasn't all that well, but lucky you, there might be a lemon in the next chapter, if I make it long enough that is. Pooh, well answered some people, sorry if I didn't answer you ;...; .I know I'm so dumb and I am lazy but I can't do everything . oh well, emmm hope you enjoyed it : ). (dun dun dun)  
  
aquaprincess1 : Thank yah ^.^, I'm glad you liked it.  
  
CherryJade : Gotta love that cockiness  
  
Babybluestarangel : Lemme put it this way, she just has a lot of mood swings, and they kind of effect off of mine.  
  
MellyL : Nope, I just like the name Raven. Gave a nice ring to it.  
  
Kelly : pooh, well everyone always made him nice, and he was just wanting to be the bad guy in this. I couldn't help it. lol  
  
Angel of Light and Darkness: Yea :p, to bad not that many people write about them though. I should do a Sakura/Melin story or Sakura/Tomoyo. Haha pooh, well lemme go.  
  
BYE AND THANKYOU SOOOO MUCH  
MUAHAHA EVIL ME!!!! 


	4. If Your Girl Only Knew

A/N: ^.^ thank you all. You guys are wonderful reviewers, I figured I might have lost all of you guys after that last chapter, but this will surely make up for it. : D. It's mostly... mm nah I'll let you read and find out.  
  
(Ps again: I know my story isn't all that great, but please don't tell me bad things about it, that someone in real life has possibly already said directly to me...)  
  
..+{Summary}+..  
Sakura is a dirty ass bike rider. Living in the streets has been very hard for her. She makes her money from race bets and the usual routine of killing the unwanted. Her hard image has given her the name Sextrace. Pure as heaven, this girl won't give into anyone, not until a certain punk enters her racing world and takes over everything she's worked so hard for. Attention..Fame...are just a few to name...but what else is going on that Sakura won't do to destroy or have?  
  
..+{One in A Million}+..  
Ch. 4  
If Your Girl Only Knew  
  
A new day begins, in another part of town...  
  
Sakura was now walking in an open market, further down town the next morning. She was wearing a pair of blue shorts, a red spaghetti shirt, and the cherry blossom necklace Tomoyo gave her. Although she never did forget her sexy pair of knives.  
  
"Damn, it's so hot today!" She yelled, and then continued to roll her eyes over all the fine jewelry they had transported from Egypt.  
  
She soon stopped in her tracks, when she found the most dazzling ring, she'd ever seen. "How Much!!?" Sakura questioned practically jumping down the jeweler's throat.  
  
The ring was silver in body, and had a 6-karot light pink diamond in the middle with small fake shaped blossoms on the side.  
  
"That's not for sale, mam. It's already been paid for." The guy said, then shooed her away with his hand.  
  
"WHAT!? Are You Fucking Insane, I WANT that damn diamond, whether I have to kill you for it or not! Who did you sell that to, TELL me right NOW!!" Sakura Yelled, then grabbed the guys collar and shoved one of her knives nearly straight at his neck.  
  
"Don't make me take this knife and shove it straight up your white ass!" Sakura said, still holding onto him.  
  
"The kitty still doesn't have manners!" Syaoran shouted, standing a few ft away from her.  
  
"Who said that!?" Sakura screamed, then threw a knife in his direction. Which flew insanely past his face, and took a slice across is ear.  
  
Sakura smirked and turned around, and watched as all the people in the market were slowing backing away.  
  
"Oh my, well look who it is. It's Mr. Big shot!" Sakura spat, toying with him, and his little mind.  
  
"You think you're so good now because you won that damn race, well I can kick your ass any day, anytime. But I'm busy as you can see so it's going to have to wait." Sakura yelled, then evilly grinned at him and turned back around.  
  
"heh, listen wench. Your mine now and so is that diamond you hold in your hand, I own anything and everything. So I'd watch your tongue." Syaoran said, smirking with that cocky ass smile on his face.  
  
"Excuse me, Fucktard you own what?" Sakura questioned, as she quickly slit the guys throat and shoved the ring in her pocket.  
  
Sakura walked slowly towards him, glaring at him with those piercing green eyes.  
  
Syaoran slowly took his shirt off and threw it to the ground. Then moved his body into a fighting stance.  
  
"heh, 2 can play that game." Sakura said, who ran in a fast pace to him, jumped, and tried to kick him in the face.  
  
Syaoran quickly dodged her attack, grabbed her leg and twisted it so she'd fall. But Sakura took haste and cart wheeled back to avoid it.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura began circling each other, waiting for one of them to attack now.  
  
"What's wrong kitten, don't tell me you're stalling?" Syaoran said, laughing evilly at her.  
  
"Me, look at you!" Sakura said, as she pointed, then dropped and threw sand to his face.  
  
Which Syaoran once again dodged and jumped over her, so he could attack her from behind. And he quickly grabbed her, so he was holding her arms up, and back towards him.  
  
"Your mine, little kitty" Syaoran whispered to her, and watched as a small spark of pink flew over her cheeks.  
  
"Fuck off Syaoran!!" Sakura screamed, and tried to kick him in his nuts, but they both lost their balance and dropped to the sandy floor.  
  
Syaoran quickly cuffed her hands behind her back, and sat on top of her so she couldn't get away.  
  
"Let me go, you fucking twit!" Sakura screamed, as she struggled underneath him.  
  
"What's wrong kitten, I thought you were going to kick my ass?" Syaoran questioned, trying to mock her.  
  
"Why You Little.., You tricked me!!!" Sakura screamed, as she was trying to pound at him, but to avail was stuck underneath him.  
  
Syaoran soon whistled a sweet tune, and then the sounds of horses came trotting up to us.  
  
I could feel them pounding their hooves at the ground as I lied there.  
  
Syaoran finally got up and grabbed Sakura and lifted her up to a horse, then himself and quickly rode past the few people in the street, and knocking some down.  
  
Syaoran was now leading the horses out of the fair city and into an exotic desert...Syaoran was holding onto both of the reins of course as he looked forward without hesitation.  
  
"What do you want with me!?" Sakura spat, glaring at him with her sparkling orbs.  
  
"That's for me to know and for you to experience." Syaoran said, then laughed and licked his lips.  
  
Sakura made a grunt, then quickly turned away, and checked out the surrounding area.  
  
"Well, where the heck are we?" Sakura asked from annoyance.  
  
"Desiderio Desert.. Although, We'll be going to a small island soon." Syaoran said, as a drop of sweat rolled down his chest.  
  
"Err... why are we galloping through a desert called Desire?" Sakura said, blinking at the deserts name.  
  
Syaoran turned to her, with his head cocked to the side with and odd smile on his face and said, "Because, No one will hear you scream."  
  
Sakura began to get a little uneasy as his words began to flow around in her mind. And it was so bad, her eyes began to twitch at the thought of those words.  
  
"Don't worry my cherry little kitten, It will be over with sooner than you think." Syaoran said as he closed his eyes and tied the reins in various loops, locked around his hands.  
  
..To be continued.. (for the moment; updating coming in 3 days)  
  
Author Note:  
  
LMAO, XD. I bet you guys are running at me with pitchforks now. But I had to save the best part for another chapter, and I wanted this one short. Muahahah. Thank You all, once again. Your wonderful reviewers, and The 5th chapters is coming in "3" days. So wait up for it. ^.^ 


	5. Choosey Lover

A/N: hey Grin XD, so how is it so far? . hehe, well I hope you enjoy it, please grab a seat and hold on for a ride. Other comments and such will be at the end of the chapter.  
  
I'm SOOO Sorry about this late update. I was going to start writing the story the day after I submitted the last chapter, ..which I did. And then I had a trip on Fri. Which I forgot about and didn't get to submit it, so this is half rushed in the middle somewhere. . so sorry!! :(  
  
..{Summary}..  
Sakura is a dirty ass bike rider. Living in the streets has been very hard  
for her. She makes her money from race bets and the usual routine of killing the unwanted. Her hard image has given her the name Sextrace. Pure  
as heaven, this girl won't give into anyone, not until a certain punk enters her racing world and takes over everything she's worked so hard for. Attention..Fame...are just a few to name...but what else is going on that  
Sakura won't do to destroy or have?

* * *

  
  
_**..{One in A Million}..  
Ch. 5**_

_** Choosey Lover**_

* * *

  
  
"_Don't worry my cherry little kitten, it will be over with sooner than you think." Syaoran said as he closed his eyes and tied the reins in various loops, locked around his hands._  
  
** ..That Night..**

* * *

Syaoran watched as Sakura's delicate form squirmed in the sand.  
  
Syaoran had stopped the horses a few hours after they rode around in Desidero. He went to the designated spot, which was a cave like place, with a sparkling waterfall on the inside.  
  
He finally stood up and walked to the opening of the cave and leaned on the edge of the huge rock.  
  
With a flick of a wrist he took a cigarette from one of his packs and lit it.  
  
The sky outside was amazingly beautiful. The darkness was so captivating that night, and each star was shining it's brightest.  
  
Syaoran blew a puff of smoke into the air, then closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the night.  
  
Sakura suddenly awoke a few minutes later. "Where the hell am I?" She questioned as her eyes tried focusing to the surrounding.  
  
Unaware Syaoran was outside; she stripped from her clothing and pondered around the rocky edges of the waterfall.  
  
Sakura started walking around in a black see through bra, and panties as she gazed at the glorious fall.  
  
She glided her foot across the rough pebbles, and then gently dipped her foot into the water.  
  
Sakura shuddered, hesitated, then went all the way in and walked to where the water was pouring down.  
  
The shiny drops of water slowly skidded down her skin, as she reached up to put her fingers to her hair, then pulled them down to slide the dirt off her body.

* * *

  
  
**...Meanwhile**

* * *

Syaoran finally took the cigarette from his mouth and threw it to the ground, then opened his eyes to hear a silent moan coming from inside.  
  
Syaoran quietly walked in, and found that Sakura was gone, but her footprints and clothes were left behind.  
  
With a wide grin on his face he followed her delicate steps, taking caution as he reached the waterfall.  
  
He finally stopped, and his jaw nearly dropped open when he saw her.  
  
Sakura was sprawled out on a huge rock underneath the waterfall. Her bra and panties were drenched and visible from the water. And her skin was dripping from the cool water. Sakura laid back, as her legs pulled open and the water dropped into and on her.  
  
Syaoran suddenly fell to his knees, and Sakura's head shot up from the sound, with each one hesitating, unable to breath and control themselves.  
  
Sakura's face blushed a mad pink, and her cuteness slide over her.  
  
The intensity in the room flew over, and it almost felt like flames were heating them up by each second.  
  
Syaoran sat there gaping at her unable to move his gaze from such and exotic beauty. He grew hard all over and sweat began to parade all over him.  
  
"AHH, YOU BASTARD!!" Sakura finally screamed, which broke his trance and he came running to her as if she was going to die.  
  
He quickly jumped on top of her and from the water's pressure; they fell off and plunged into the water still holding on to each other.  
  
Sakura pushed off of him and began to race her way to the surface, pushing her weight against the water as hard as she could.  
  
Syaoran shook his head then pushed himself forward and rammed his way through the water.  
  
He finally caught up to her when Sakura's head plunged to the surface, then he grabbed her right leg, and dragged her down.  
  
Sakura glared at him then kicked him in the stomach sending him twirling backwards.  
  
Sakura tried to swim forward through the water, when she heard something splashing from behind her.  
  
She quickly turned around, and saw that Syaoran had flung himself into a tangled net and was sinking further down into the water.  
  
As much as Sakura wanted to watch him suffer and die, something in her heart was telling her not to let him drown.  
  
She used all her might as fast as she could to get to him. Her every movement, taking away his breathes by each second.  
  
She quickly swam up, took a mouthful of air then went back down again. Luckily for her, because of the loose clothing, not much was holding her back.  
  
She finally reached him, well...more like she reached her blue berry king. Sakura hesitated then quickly shook her nervous thoughts away and leaned towards him.  
  
Syaoran eyed her, not knowing what she was going to do, and then he felt it.  
  
Sakura had forced her mouth to his, and pushed just enough for him to have a breath. Then she waved at him, and swam up for another breath. Sakura quickly flew back down again, her hair swaying with the water, with each move she made and legs kicking everywhere.  
  
She jammed her hand through his pocket then pulled out a pocketknife, and roughly sliced the nets off.  
  
With a swift motion of her hand, she grabbed his, and dragged him back up, hoping to get out of there in time.  
  
Sakura could feel Syaoran struggling to breathe, so she tried her hardest to pull on him, and move quicker at the same time.  
  
At last, they both shot up out of the water, with Syaoran leaning on Sakura's shoulders for support, and Sakura holding him up all the way.

* * *

  
  
**......a few hours later......**

* * *

Sakura had laid Syaoran out on the ground near a small fire, with mostly everything off of him, except for his boxers, and the heavy blanket over him.  
  
Sakura was sitting by the fall again, a few feet away from him, and looking in the water.  
  
She quickly grew bored and noticed Syaoran, was tossing in his sleep.  
  
Sakura quietly walked over to him, and sat right next to him, to try to hear if he was going to say something.  
  
Although...nothing came out, Syaoran had managed to lean over and grab Sakura as if she were a big teddy bear and not even notice it.  
  
"You moron.." Sakura said, and then sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair, and watched his face as he dreamt.  
  
Sakura couldn't help but moan a few minutes later, because Syaoran kept grasping her breasts as if they were the bear's hands or something.  
  
"Why won't he wake up already, damnit?" Sakura said as she started grinding her teeth at him.  
  
Sakura decided to just try and fall asleep, at least in this position... they could stay warm.  
  
**.... One hour later....  
**  
"What the hell...is this squishy..----"Syaoran said in his mind as he slowly opened his eyes to find Sakura on top of him, and him grasping his arms around her breasts from a big hug.

* * *

**A/N**  
  
_All right, don't hate me ., Ok... I couldn't let the "actual" sex come yet, so I added a sort of swim race, so I would at least be on the plot a bit. I don't know how I could have left the biking out, oh yah... their relationship. Ok, I talked to Ryan today, so I was really happy, and made this chapter somewhat happy, and in chapter 6, "IT" really does come. lol I promise you on that one. Cause I can't wait anymore either. Oh yea let me shut up now. Please Review, it won't take but a minute or 2 of your life. XD XD THANKYOU LUVS!_


	6. Got to Give it Up

_A/N: Ahem before you guys kill me tries to give a smile I have been in some serious shit, besides the writers block, but anyways here is the chapter, with much lust and umm yah you know. And please if you know your not supposed to read naughty things like...pornos.... Then don't, I'm not up nor do I feel like getting into trouble at the moment. MK, well tell me what you think, and umm if you want to yell at me, contact me here. Hehe ; )_  
  
**_Aim: BabyPeaches102_**

* * *

**_..{Summary}.._**  
  
_Sakura is a dirty ass bike rider. Living in the streets has been  
very hard for her. She makes her money from race bets and the usual routine of killing the unwanted. Her hard image has given her the name Sextrace. Pure as heaven, this girl won't give into anyone, not until a certain punk enters her racing world and takes over everything she's worked so hard for. Attention, Fame...are just a few to name...but what else is going on that Sakura won't do to destroy or have? _

* * *

**_..{One in A Million}..  
Ch. 6   
Choosey Lover_**

* * *

_** .... One hour later....**_

* * *

"What the hell...is this squishy..----"Syaoran said in his mind as he slowly opened his eyes to find Sakura on top of him, and him grasping his arms around her breasts from a big hug.  
  
"Mmm... just a little more.." Sakura mumbled, as she lied on top of Syaoran asleep.  
  
Syaoran was in heat, and frustrated with the whole thing, the whole time as he tried to slowly get from underneath her.  
  
Syaoran had now managed to get into a sitting position, but the constant feeling to fuck her was going insane. Sakura's body had managed to fall low enough to where her small form was positioned near his cock.  
  
"Dam nit, if that face didn't look so fucking innocent right now, I'd screw her then finish the fucking job!" Syaoran growled under is breath as he watched her still holding on to him.  
  
Sakura suddenly awoke to the smell of hot sex, coming in front of her, which made her gasp and slowly sit up. Sakura's heart was racing like the speed of light as she looked up into Syaoran's burning brown eyes.  
  
"Sakura.." Syaoran said, then slowly lifted his hands to her face, and moved his forward. "ahh, Syao-"Sakura started to say, but was cut off by the sudden connection of there lips.  
  
And who would have known but that slight reaction started a whole new game for them, well... at least that's what Sakura thought as they quickly leaned backwards, with Sakura on the bottom and Syaoran on top.  
  
Syaoran took control and began roaming his hands all over her, and up and down her body, while kissing her precious pink lips.  
  
Syaoran occasionally sucked on her bottom lip, then glided his tongue over it and put it inside. Sakura followed his little game, and began massaging his tongue over and over again. She then quickly took her right hand slowly skidded her fingers down his cock and played with the tip, moving her fingers over it and around in a circling motion.  
  
"Mm, oh Sakura" Syaoran ruffled out, as he went down her neck with his tongue then lunged at her collar bone and started sucking on her bone through the skin.  
  
"Don't tease me.. Like that" Sakura huffed out, with each breath, as her pussy, started to react as well, giving her a moist sensation to feel for more.  
  
"Why? You know you love it, when I touch you!" Syaoran whispered, and watched as her back arched from his words.  
  
Sakura gasped for a breath of air as she nearly choked at his words, her eyes glistening with complete lust and fear and her heart burning for him to fuck her over.  
  
Syaoran smirked, then licked her neck and ran a finger through her golden locks. "Say it, Sakura" Syaoran whispered again, and then bit her earlobe with a sweet tease.  
  
"Mmmm, I want you.." Sakura said lightly.  
  
"What did you say, I couldn't hear you?" Syaoran said again, his grin as wide as ever as he stared into her emerald orbs.  
  
"FUCK ME!!" Sakura screamed, then wrapped her arms around his neck and force him into a passionate kiss.  
  
"You're just the sweetest sin" Sakura whispered here eyes closed, and lungs breathing hard.  
  
Syaoran gently took his right hand and began to slowly slide it up her thigh, and watched as Sakura squirmed and ached for every touch.  
  
Sakura ran her hands up and down his smooth, warm chest. Then down his hard sexy rock abs, her legs spreading to let him in between with every movement.  
  
"Looks like Kitty wants some milk." Syaoran said, half joking and half filled with lust.  
  
Syaoran chuckled as Sakura reached for his green boxers, and quickly slide them down his waist and legs with ease.  
  
"You've gained my heart, and have taken my soul, the treasure unfolds." Sakura whispered, still looking at him, with the last part of her heart to spare as a tear slide down her face.  
  
Syaoran was so shocked he kissed away her tears, and planted them all the way down her body.  
  
And finally he pushed into her.  
  
Sakura bit her bottom lip, and fought back her every might to moan out to him.  
  
And then Syaoran lifted his head and carefully locked his lips with her, twirling his tongue to her pleasure.  
  
"Mf harder, faster!" Sakura muffled into his mouth.  
  
Which made Syaoran work into her at command, and please her with every will.  
  
And then Sakura finally felt it. Syaoran ripped into her core, and his juices exploded pounding into her warmth.  
  
"MmAhhHH!" Sakura Moaned one last time, and watched as Syaoran's body fell to her, and they laid there exhausted and finally filled with... their love.

* * *

_** ...3 hours and 30 minutes later...**_

* * *

Syaoran stood outside in the desert with the hot heat of the sun and sand burning at him.  
  
"Sir!?" Syaoran answered, ready for him to answer, as he held his cell phone close to his ear.  
  
"I see you have completed part of your job successfully, and made her yearn for you." The voice said with, superior ness  
  
'Yes sir, Eriol the trap is almost complete" Syaoran responded in a slick tone.  
  
"Good, I will expect another call from you in 3 days, and also..." Eriol said  
  
"And what?" Syaoran said, angrily  
  
"Make sure... that Sakura lusts for you even at the last moment of death." Eriol said, then chuckled with amusement as he traced a photograph of Tomoyo's chin.  
  
"..."  
  
"Li!" Eriol yelled, screaming into the phone.  
  
"...Understood" Syaoran said, then hung up.

* * *

_**.... Later that day...**_

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura were galloping the rest of the desert, to there second destination.  
  
They road in silence, as the hoofs of the horses pounded at the ground. Sakura sat behind him, and buried her head into his neck while lacing her fingers around his abs.  
  
"Mm Mommy" Sakura whispered, as if still in a dream, a deep dark dream.  
  
"What?" Syaoran bursted out, awaking the poor girl, who pulled him even closer to herself then they naturally, could be.  
  
"Last night, wasn't close enough, eh?" Syaoran asked chuckling  
  
"You just forget about what happened last night! You seduced me!" Sakura yelled, then blushed.  
  
"Oh I did, did I?" Syaoran questioned raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You're the one who told me to fuck you." Syaoran said again, with a playful grin.  
  
"No, I.. You were teasing me, what else could I say!? Sakura retorted  
  
Syaoran laughed then said, "Stop?"  
  
Sakura blinked, then moved her head to the other side of his shoulder.  
  
"He did feel so... warm and just... sexy then." Sakura said in her mind as she hugged him even tighter.  
  
"Like feeling on my abs, don't you?" Syaoran questioned then, watched as she quickly pulled her hands away and hugged herself.  
  
"Nn.. No" Sakura stuttered, as she soon remembered the events that happened before.  
  
"That's not what I remember" Syaoran said, with a slick tone in his mouth.  
  
"Will you quit it, with that!!" Sakura shouted back, and then hit him in the head.  
  
"Why, you sounded like you enjoyed it?" Syaoran said with a questioning voice. "I... look, where are you taking me, because I'd like to go home now!" Sakura shouted, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yea.. Right, for right now... Your mine and mine only." Syaoran said, his eyes flickering a reddish brown.  
  
"Not again... Look Li!" Sakura started to shout  
  
"You heard me, don't disobey the freedom you already have" Syaoran said.  
  
"...Do you even know who your fucking talking to!?" Sakura yelled, furious of his attitude.  
  
"Yea... my slave" Syaoran said, and then shrugged his shoulders back, as if he were stressed.  
  
Sakura sighed, then yawned and decided to move her view to something more pleasant. Her eyes landed upwards into the sky, as she watched the colors transform and spread into each other.  
  
"The sky is so blissful right now" Sakura thought, as her body swayed and moved with the rhythm of the horses walk, her head occasionally knocking into Syaoran's back., which made him smile and look at her.  
  
"What did you ever do, to become such an angel?" Syaoran said to himself as if he was in deep thought, and still unable to control the feelings he felt for her not even noticing that he actually said that out loud.  
  
"Syaoran... what are you saying? "Sakura whispered in shock, startling him, as he awoke from his daze.

* * *

_**...Back at Home.... **_

* * *

"Melin... are we every going to find them?" Raven asked, exhausted from all there searching.  
  
"Well... there is one person." Melin said, her eyes slightly brightening.  
  
"Who's that!?" Raven questioned her eyes full of curiosity.  
  
"An old friend" Melin grunted, then took the last puff from her cigarette and tossed it away.  
  
"Oh..."Raven responded, then got behind Melin as they drove off in Sakura's bike.

* * *

_**...Driving there....**_

* * *

"You don't think Syaoran would actually seduce Sakura do you?" Melin asked, with a small spark of rage coming from her.  
  
"Err... no, why? Ex boyfriend or something?" Raven questioned with a hint of tease in her voice.  
  
"Yea... he was my Fiancée." Melin spat, and then sped off even faster, leaving her hair flapping in the wind.  
  
"But you said you were bi, well I mean.. You're with me, but... Syaoran!?" Raven asked again, confused and worried for her.  
  
"It's a long story and anyways... I really couldn't handle the heartbreak." Melin said, as she stopped at a red light, and put another cigarette into her mouth.  
  
"Well sorry, I was just asking... You don't have to have a fit with your girlfriend now do you?" Raven asked, this time showing her side of an attitude.  
  
"No... I guess not!" Melin spat, then sped off again and drove to their next stop.

* * *

_** .... We meet Eriol ...**_

* * *

"My plan is finally going to be complete." Eriol chuckled as; he crossed his hands over his, and places his elbows on his desk.  
  
"I'll exterminate Ms. Kinimoto, and she'll finally get what she deserves, after all these damn years of bicycle racing and her shit." Eriol said, grinning at her most horrible fate.  
  
"Maybe I'll kill that boy of her as well, a love that long can't possibly last, but my revenge for her humiliating me, and putting me to shame before my beloved Tomoyo, will not go on, not as long as I'm here!" Eriol shouted, then slammed the desk with his fists.  
  
Eriol smirked, and then quickly touched an office button, which summoned one of his secretaries into his room.  
  
"Entertainment, is never priceless Kitori, remember that." Eriol smirked, as she walked towards him and gave him a satisfying lap dance of pleasure and heat.

* * *

_**A/N  
  
Hello, sigh well this is Chapter 6 I believe of 12 Chapters I think, we're half way there. I hope you folks enjoyed that, but if you didn't as I said... please scold me as much as you like, I'll take the blame, especially for how long I made you guys wait on this.. and well. I'm sorry for that once again, but ummm if you like dun like. Email me, aim me!? Love the comments XD **_


End file.
